


Воскресенье перед рождественским адвентом

by Iritena



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Baking, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Draco Malfoy Has Long Hair, Falling In Love, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:00:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28052826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iritena/pseuds/Iritena
Summary: Гарри занимается готовкой, а Драко отвлекает его.Рождественский флафф в трёх сотнях слов.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 5





	Воскресенье перед рождественским адвентом

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Stir-Up Sunday](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28045005) by [tackytiger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tackytiger/pseuds/tackytiger). 



> Примечание переводчика: 
> 
> В данном тексте пойдёт речь о традиции приготовления рождественского пудинга в последнее воскресенье, предшествующее началу рождественского поста(адвента) у католиков. 
> 
> В 2020 году Stir-Up Sunday выпало на 22 ноября.
> 
> В этот день принято собираться в тесном семейном кругу и готовить традиционный праздничный пудинг вместе. Родители учат детей готовить тесто для пудинга, и каждый член семьи, замешивая его, загадывает желание на будущий год.
> 
> Как это обычно бывает рецептов данного пудинга множество, в силу вариативности и распространённости традиции во многих семьях. В рецептах пудинга традиционно присутствует алкоголь, почти везде речь идёт о бренди, но порой только им не ограничивается дело и в рецептах встречается например пиво*, коньяк**.
> 
> Эта традиция имеет религиозные корни, как вы уже могли понять. Раньше в последнее воскресенье перед рождественским постом читали Книгу общей молитвы (Book Of Common Prayer). "Stir up, we beseech thee, O Lord", – говорится в первой строке книги. Потому и считается, что в этот день нужно шевелиться (to get stirring).
> 
> Именно со слов Драко “Stir up, we beseech thee” начинается данная история.

— Поспеши, мы умоляем тебя, — произнёс Драко, машинально съев немного изюма из своей ладони, а затем, наклонившись над миской, так же машинально поцеловал Гарри в губы. Его волосы, вероятнее всего были испачканы в тесте и были на вкус как тёмные фрукты, ром и обещание чего-то вкусного.  
  
— Перестань, — сказал Гарри и добавил: — Твои прекрасные волосы.  
  
— Я не хочу испортить твой пудинг, Поттер, — сказал Драко, прижимаясь своими тёплыми губами к губам Гарри.  
  
— Наш пудинг, — ответил Гарри, Драко отстранился, прищурился и после кивнул.  
  
— Просто добавь ещё Гиннесса*, — это было всё, что он сказал, с едва заметной улыбкой, на что Гарри бросил деревянную ложку в смесь и перехватил длинную прядь волос Драко в своей ладонью.  
  
— Словно шёлк, — сказал он и почти смутился от того, как грубо и низко прозвучал его голос, тогда как Драко слегка покраснел и нетерпеливо наклонился трепетно следуя за рукой Гарри.  
  
— Ты про тесто или о моих волосах, — тихо спросил Драко, но никто из них не рассмеялся, Гарри поставил миску на столешницу, так что у него были свободны обе руки..  
  
— Я хочу тебя всегда, — сказал он, вновь потянув за изящную вьющуюся прядь. — Ничего, что я говорю такое?  
  
Драко склонил голову, следуя за ведущей его рукой Гарри, его верхняя губа была мокрой от выпитого им Реми Мартена** и поцелуя Гарри, из кастрюли на плите клубами лениво поднимался водяной пар. Воздух был тяжелым от этого густого влажного жара.  
  
—В жопу твой пудинг , — нетерпеливо сказал Драко, а затем предостерёг: — Это _не то_ , что я имел в виду.  
  
Он жадно потянулся к Гарри, и тот наконец-то рассмеялся, хотя буквально на мгновение, потому что теперь они целовались по-настоящему и, в любом случае, это был _их_ пудинг.

**Author's Note:**

> Профиль автора оригинального текста на тамблере tackytigerfic.tumblr.com


End file.
